Large-scale networks and facilities typically include assets of a variety of types which are placed at a variety of locations. For example, a network that is maintained by a telecommunications provider or facility may include networking equipment, such as patch panels, routers, or other networking equipment, in a single rack, in different racks, and across different rooms, buildings, or other locations. Each of these network assets may in turn also include other assets, such as available or occupied network jacks or other network connections useable to route signals among network devices.
Often, a technician is required to service network assets, for example by configuring network connections at a field location. Often, that servicing requires the technician to disconnect and reconnect networking cables, or to otherwise locate, identify and service specific network jack locations or other network assets. When a technician modifies a configuration of equipment (e.g., patch panels) in data centers or splitter nodes in outside environments, it is important to ensure that the technician has located the correct piece of equipment. If the technician identifies the wrong asset for configuration, or does not know how to modify the asset as needed, costly mistakes can happen.
Currently, technicians are required to rely on labeling of network assets, and must correlate those networking locations to change networking configurations, or to otherwise service network assets. When relying on such labeling, it is not uncommon for the technician to incorrectly configure network assets, for example by inserting a plug into the incorrect jack of a patch panel, thereby providing erroneous routing, and resulting in such costly mistakes.
In other types of facilities or circumstances where locations of components of a system are generally constant but of a high number, similar challenges apply. For example, when servicing a vehicle or other types of electronic or mechanical equipment having a large number of possible components that are required to be accessed and adjusted, it can be difficult to determine which components are interconnected, and what electrical components (e.g., fuses, breakers, etc.) are associated with different electrical and/or mechanical subsystems.
Accordingly, improvements in tracking of assets, including racks, panels, and even networking connections are desirable.